Stiles et Liam premier jeu
by Alyceis
Summary: SPOILER Saison 4 épisode 3 Scott confie Liam après que celui-ci ait été mordu par notre Alpha naturel. Liam est emmené chez Stiles qui doit veiller sur lui. S'en suit un curieux jeu entre l'humain et le bêta.


Le Sterek fut i ans l'un des éléments qui rendait ma vie télévisuelle intéressante. Perdu dans un tourbillon de connerie télé il a été ma ma bouée de secours. Je ne passais pas une journée [ou alors c'était assez rare] sur les sites de fanfiction [enfin celui-ci en fait ^^] à chercher et à lire des histoires qui traitaient de notre pairing fétiche. Jeff Davis nous a gâté, il nous a permis de rêver et lorsque nous approchions d'un pic élévé d'amour et de réciprocité, ce vilain nous a retiré progressivement, surement et cruellement notre douceur. Alors je me rebelle. Je refuse une telle chose, je refuse cet état de fait. J'avais commencé TMMM en espérant pouvoir faire une sorte de mini saison. Ce ne sera plus possible. Je pourrais faire abstraction de tout ce qui s'est pas dans la saison 3B mais cela m'est impossible. Je m'attache à la série. Je m'attache aux personnages. J'aime la cohérence même si dans la tête de fan ce n'est pas toujours cohérent, ni raisonnable, ni possible dans la vie réelle. Mais mince alors. Je suis Alyceis et je décide de contrebalancer la position de Jeff Davis qui aura intérêt à revenir à de bons sentiments vis-à-vis du Sterek. Vis-à-vis de nous fans qui aimons sa série. J'exige une récompense de sa part pour notre fidélité. Et si récompense il ne donne pas et bien ma foi … Moi et bien d'autres nous pouvons le faire à nous même.

Je reprends la saison 4, en tout cas ces personnages. Les anciens et les nouveaux. Bref je vais faire ma cuisine avec les ingrédients que l'on a.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Stiles était nonchalamment installé sur chaise. Il tournait sur sa chaise et semblait ne pas pouvoir en sortir. Il n'avait ni la volonté ni l'envie de décrocher de ce siège. Il y était peu mais quand il y était installé, c'était pour un bon moment. Cela faisait d'ailleurs près de 2 heures qu'il était installé là. Deux heures que son fessier si intéressant pour un certain lycaon était scotché au cuir industriel de sa chaise roulante. Il soupirait une énième fois et cela l'agaçait. Cela l'agaçait parce qu'une part soupirer prouver son ennui et il n'aimait pas être ennuyé. Et d'autres part il n'aimait la raison de son ennui. Il était dans la merde. Ils étaient dans la merde. Scott, Lydia, Malia et lui. Il ne comptait pas Derek dedans car il semblerait que ledit Derek avait des soucis plus grave. Peter aussi n'était pas compté dedans. Parce qu'après tout si Peter avait des ennuis et bien tant pis pour lui [l'Univers s'accordait à lui en faire baver et cela allait à Stiles] C'était juste dommage que Derek lui en ait mais là n'était pas la question. Enfin i mois cela aurait pu être important. Derek, lui tout ça, tout ça. Mais maintenant il était avec Malia. Du moins il le croyait. Il en était presque sûr. Sûr de quoi vous vous demandez ? Et bien sûr [à peu près] que Malia et lui formait un couple. Certes ce n'était pas une certitude. Il n'avait jamais été en couple. Il aurait bien aimé être avec Lydia mais à présent il se rendait compte que cela aurait été une bêtise, une erreur de parcours. Il aurait sans doute accepté l'idée et la possibilité d'être avec un bonhomme grincheux [n'en déplaise à un certain Dylan] mais non le destin en avait décidé autrement. Un destin ayant pour essence celle d'un renard psychopathe et sociopathe du nom de Nogitsune. Il s'accomodait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il sortait avec une fille qui l'aimait, une fille jolie et vive d'esprit et qui n'hésitait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait. Même si des progrès étaient encore à faire. Bref oui ce très cher Stiles était avec une coyote alors que nombres de marraines et de parrains auraient aimé qu'il soit avec un certain loup. Mais bon les souhaits ne se réalisent pas toujours. Bref pour revenir à Stiles et à son ennui, il fallait prendre en compte les évènements récents. Un nouveau, Liam de son petit nom [enfant secret de Jackson et Isaac qui feront l'objet d'une prochaine fanfiction] s'était révélé doué avec une crosse dans les mains. Damn it il n'était pas seulement bon, il était excellent. Scott même avec ses capacités de loup voyait un rival potentiel. Scott cet alpha naturel qui n'avait pas su se servir efficacement de sa force physique et qui avait du utiliser sa bouche et ses nombreux crocs pour empêcher ledit Liam de finir sur le parking de l'hôpital de Beacon Hill. Crocs d'alpha qui avait bien évidemment la force de prouver la supériorité de Scott mais qui avait la facheuse manie de transformer quelqu'un en loup bêta, ou de tuer le quelqu'un si celui-ci ne survivait pas à la morsure. Or précisément hier soir, Scott dut les utiliser. Certes il avait sauvé une vie d'un wendigo mais i heures, il n'est pas dit que Liam car c'est bien de Liam qu'il s'agisse, survive. Stiles se détourna de la fenêtre qui offrait une pauvre vue pour regarder son lit. Le spectacle qu'il voyait l'agaçait profondément. Liam y dormait. Le petit arrogant trop doué au Lacrosse dormait du sommeil du juste et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

« Foutu loup-garou, et foutu Scott de pas pouvoir prendre en charge son bêta » dit Stiles.

Liam tressauta de la jambe à ce moment et Stiles eut un peu peur qu'il se réveille. Mais bon il avait de l'aconit dans sa main et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as confié encore ? Envoya-t-il par SMS.

La réponse vint étonnemment vite mais ne l'enchanta nullement.

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

- Mais c'est toi l'alpha, son alpha, renvoya-t-il.

- Oui mais c'est toi qui a veillé sur moi et tu sais y faire, finit Scott.

Stiles sourit et finit par envoyer un faux frère en guise de réponse.

- On a trouvé une piste sur bouche cousue, on arrive bientôt.

Stiles était content. Son meilleur pote, son frère avait reconnu sa valeur et lui faisait confiance mais il ne supportait pas attendre avec un loup-garou potentiellement dangereux. Et puis si bouche cousue venait vers eux pour le finir.

« Putain comment je vais faire, déjà qu'il est arrogant. S'il tourne comme Jackson ou Isaac, on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Et tous les problèmes qu'il va nous amener avec les Calavejas. Foutu bordel ça craint »

Stiles continuait à réfléchir à haute voix et tournait dans sa chambre en palabrant sur la malchance d'avoir un louveteau et sur les ennuis qui pourrait en découler. Il finit par partir boire un verre d'eau. Cela lui prendrait 30 secondes vu que la salle de bain était en face de sa chambre. Oui en face de sa chambre car son père déjà avait compris qu'il serait en retard. Ainsi avoir sa chambre en face de la salle d'eau lui aurait déjà permis d'avoir 10 secondes de rattraper.

Bref quand Stiles revint, c'est en voyant un jeune loup qui ouvrait la porte de sa fenêtre pour essayer de l'enjamber.

P.O.V. de Liam

« Ils sont dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, rien de bon va arriver. Déjà des problèmes et mes parents. On va venir leur faire du mal. Il faut que je me sauve et leur laisser la paix »

C'est dans cette état de confusion, de regrets et de peur que Liam décida après que Stiles soit sorti de la chambre que Liam décida de quitter la chambre du fils du Shérif et de fuir Beacon Hill pour le bien de ses proches. Il prit ses chaussettes et ses runnings. Essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre en silence et enjamba le rebord. C'est lorsqu'il leva la seconde jambe qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait pressenti sans faire attention. Bien sûr un jeune bêta transformait ça n'écoute pas son loup. En même temps, ce loup savait reconnaître le meilleur ami de son alpha loup. Il n'avait pas donc jugé utile d'en faire pressentir le danger [mais ça c'est la volonté de l'auteur et on l'accepte]

Bref Liam comprit trop tard qu'un bras droit assez fort retenait son ventre et un second bras gauche le tirait en arrière. Bien sûr il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un regain de force lupine et se débattit comme un diable pour se dégager. Réflexe de survie c'est normal. C'est ainsi qu'à force de se débattre, les deux chutèrent. Stiles amortissant le choc pour eux deux.

« Et tu comptais aller où comme ça ? »

… Pas de réponse de l'intéresser.

« Non parce qu'un petit bêta qui tente de prendre son chemin tout seul c'est une bête crevée »

Stiles n'était pas méchant. Mais il était fatigué. Il n'avait toujours pas reposé des insomnies du Nogitsune. Il avait aussi tenté de consoler ses proches de la perte d'Allison. Bref il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Et son moral était cassé. Alors quand on doit décider de veiller un louveteau parce que soit disant il sera plus en danger chez le Shérif et bien Stiles se permettait de douter, de se fatiguer et de s'agacer. Si bien que le sarcasme revenait.

« Je ne suis pas bête » avait crié, quasi grogné Liam.

- Excuse moi dans douter »

Et avant même qu'il ait fini de le dire Stiles sut qu'il avait dit une connerie. Les yeux de Liam se dorèrent et il voulut répliquer. Réflexe de loup blessé sans doute mais il n'en savait encore rien. Par un réflexe que Stiles ne se connaissait pas il attrapa les poignet de Liam qui s'apprêtait à répliquer avec la force. Et la force lupine sur un humain [plus si] chétif ça ne le faisait pas. Soit les têtes à têtes un peu dure avec Derek Hale l'avait entrainé. Soit c'était ceux de Malia qui l'avait habitué à ce genre de coup spontané. Toujours est-il qu'il avait réussi à prendre les deux poignets en tension de Liam. Et que par un mouvement de bassin avait réussi à inverser leurs positions. Stiles fut étonné et assez fier. Avec Malia il avait déjà réussi cela mais là avec Liam qui était un garçon bien vigoureux et nerveux, et bien sa fierté bondissait. Enfin elle cessa de bondir lorsqu'il vit que les yeux dorés du garçon revenait au bleu naturel. Un bleu brillant. Celui qu'on a lorsqu'on est perdu et fatigué. Bref Stiles se sentit penaud face à ce regard. Un regard qui rappelait celui de Scott lorsque Monsieur et Madame McCall se disputait et que Scott venait trouver refuge chez Stiles qui lui ouvrait ses bras et partageait son oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris dans ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda finalement Stiles.

- Que j'étais un crétin, que par ma faute, j'allais attirer des ennuis et tu m'as traité de bêta et que j'allais crever. Tu m'as jugé alors …

Stiles mit sa main droite sur la bouche du jeunot. Celui-ci était offusqué de la démarche et ses joues s'échauffa.

- Bon sang je dois les saouler à parler autant …

- Tu vois tu recommences à me juger, tu dis que je suis … essaya de dire Liam en se secouant sa tête pour échapper à la main geôlière.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu était bête, mais je commence à le croire … Les yeux du bêta se redorèrent. Tu ne m'as pas compris. En fait tu n'as rien compris …

- Tu recommences t'es comme les autres profs de mon ancien …

- Mais c'est dingue, c'est pas étonnant qu'ils t'ont viré si tu leur coupais tout le temps la parole »

Sentant une nouvelle protestation de la part de Liam et un nouveau mouvement de sa tête, Stiles lui fit les mêmes yeux que lorsque Scott tentait de l'amadouer alors qu'il savait avoir tort. Il appuya aussi un peu plus fort et cela calma Liam qui avait les joues un peu en feu.

- Tu rougis ?! S'étonna Stiles. Bref pas grave. TU n'as rien compris et laisse moi finir. Tu es différent tu dois faire attention tu es un bêta et tu es jeune. Tu es donc une proie facile et … Et cesse de rougir c'est gênant. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que tu vas finir par être tué si tu essaies de la jouer en solo et ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut. Même si ta disparition m'aiderait à rentrer dans l'équipe. Et puis ta mère et ton père tienne à toi alors arrête de jouer au con et laisse nous t'aider. Et Scott va m'entendre quand il reviendra parce que s'il m'avait dit que j'allais utiliser toute mon énergie pour t'empêcher de partir. D'ailleurs montre moi la morsure » ordonna Stiles.

Liam s'était tu. Il était choqué par la capacité de Stiles à parler autant. Lui aussi parler beaucoup mais Stiles c'était quelque chose. Toutes ces idées, tous ces mots. Bref ça l'avait assommé. Et puis la proximité le troublait. Ce Stiles ne semblait pas trouver dérangeant d'être sur un homme. Peut être qu'il était avec Scott et que ça le gênait pas d'être sur un garçon. D'ailleurs il ne trouvait pas cela gênant. Un peu troublant mais pas gênant. Et voir ce première parlait comme si de rien n'était en maintenant sa main [chaude et douce] sur sa bouche n'était pas désagréable. Bon ça appuyait un peu sur ses dents mais pas douloureux et acceptable. Et il lui demandait quelque chose. Il entendait bras morsure mais ne captait pas. Seul le regard whisky importait au louveteau. Il ressentit de l'agacement et autre chose dans le regard de Stiles et eut un peu honte. Mais de quoi. Après quoi il sentit son bras mordu tiré et inspecté sous le regard très attentif du jeune homme plus âgé. La main toujours sur sa bouche. Bouche qu'il ouvrit un tout petit peu. Dans l'idée de prendre un peu d'air ? [Cas n'en serait pas sûr s'il était là]

Stiles croisa son regard. Leva un sourcil puis déclara.

« Et bien au moins tu ne mourras pas maintenant. Bravo tu es un loup-garou. Mais désolé d'autres problèmes vont se poser »

- Comme ? Réussit à dire Liam en parvenant à contrôler sa voix.

- Comme Malia qui n'a pas apprécié la scène, entendirent Stiles et Liam à la porte de la chambre.

- Quoi ?!

- Je crois avoir entendu quelque chose comme territoire, dit Scott toujours amusé.

- Toi le bêta tu arrêtes de rougir, ce qui fit rougir de plus belle Liam toujours en-dessous de Stiles. Et toi le faux frère on a parlé, mais là j'ai plus important à faire, dit Stiles à Scott en aidant un Liam gêné qui évitait le regard chocolat caramel à se relever.

Et Stiles quitta sa chambre sous les rires de Scott qui regardait touché un Liam gêné qui jouer avec la moquette de la chambre avec son gros orteil.

Fin.

Vous aurez compris. Le petit Liam me plaît beaucoup. Il est naïf et adorable. Je sens une excellente relation avec Scott qui le prendra sous son aile et qui voudra protéger sa meute. J'aime aussi beaucoup Malia même si elle tue le Sterek. Un peu moins la mercenaire car elle et son feuilletage devant Derek m'a crevé les yeux et le coeur.

Bref j'espère que la fanfiction vous aura plu. J'essaierai d'en faire une autre entre Scott et Liam.

Bien à vous. Bises bises.


End file.
